Problems of sanctuary
by Boomington3
Summary: The world of terraria is never safe though one person was able to make a city that's super safe. Though many problems are happening, and nobody likes the fact that nobody knows how this green hood person looks could sanctuary fall? Find out next time on drago- nevermind
1. The Blooming Hero

**The Blooming Hero**

Once a upon a time there was a land known as sanctuary. A safe place from monsters it works for many people since there's lot's of job opportunities. Though there is one that that pays millions of dollars a day but almost nobody uses which is being a guardian of sanctuary! as there is only one person that has all the needs and requirements for being a guardian he's just joined except he already feels like a wonder he could stand a punch from green hood that punch was known to be killer. His hero name is the blue alchemists since he's the only guardian green hood plans to make him a apprentice though he'll have to wait a year and be much stronger. For now he walks around his town helping as much people as he can find when he finds two people mugging a poor child he smacks there heads together, gives the boy some money and brings the two people to jail. He thought that was enough helping so he then went to train.

...some mysterious amount of time later...

"Hello aster" green hood said he caught me off guard so I screamed like a little girl "green hood you scared the ever living doo doo outta me!"

Here's green hood he's 6 ft tall he's completely covered in green armor and nobody knows how he really looks he could be a monster himself.

"Sorry pal I had to stop you sometime plus your not going to fight only one monster at a time so you shouldn't focus so hard on one thing aswell realize there monsters 'Tis not going be anything like fighting people"

"Well then can I spar with you?"

"Sure but do realize the gap between our skill"

I charged at him but to no avail he knocked me down with one hit he broke my sword or just metal rod then hit me right in the forehead

"Don't attack without a plan to defend yourself"

"Alright" I took a different approach I jumped around him and then struck turned around and tried to use the same trick but I was prepared I used my rocket boots to boost me while blocking his powerful hit I then landed normally then ran straight forward jumped to the side and landed a hit except it hurts me more than it hurts him since I added my momentum so now my hands really hurt he noticed it really quick "sorry pal my armors very strong but I can't take it off"

"Jeez what's so special about that armor"

"Classified"

"Can you tell me where you got it"

"Classified"

I sighed " jeez everything about you is shrouded in mystery "

"I don't see why you townspeople must know so much about me I defend you and help you there's nothing more to it"

"There's why, there's who are you and what you get out of it"

"It's the right thing to do, a legend and what I get out of it is honor"

"Where do you come from and how old are you"

"Both classified"

"And why do you keep on saying classified!?" I kicked but if I were to kick any harder I might of broke my foot he said " simply because it is sadly I don't like to talk about my past " now I know that something happened in his past that he doesn't like of course since my hands and feet hurt I can't fight so i went home. thinking about it what could've possibly happened where he came from since he calls himself a legend he must be popular maybe he's a hero or something! I was done for the day so I hit the hay.

Later I heard rumbling though in the middle of the night I was tired to get so I went back to sleep


	2. The Urgent message

**The Urgent Message**

Today I thought I should take it easy until this giant fleshy thing screeches and Flys at me I instinctively sliced it in half it's a monster! I jumped to see more of these beasts flying around the place people are panicking there are so many monsters.- I cut through the first one, shot another and used my cursed flame on another except there quickly replaced by more things. If only green hood was here infact where is green hood things things may be easier with green hood I just got to hope for now I kill these monsters, save people and look around more though this sector isn't too big so where could he possibly be? So far I've mostly been chopping through these monsters though I do shoot some. Everyone's safe now i have to kill these things but getting tired of killing these things except green hood isn't even in sanctuary so I have to. - woah! This one's big and I can't cut straight through it aswell it has crazy spit I saw it melt some bricks though all good things come to an end except for green hood anyways I killed it and no more are coming meaning I'm done! man I'm so tired thankfully all the monsters are gone too I could really use some sleep hopefully green hood comes back soon

* * *

 **Green hood**

"Why does this have to happen right when I'm about to get over my past!?" Bob flying next me is the messenger of the legend guild with infinite flight wings "I don't know the guild master died and the corruption monsters are eating his endless power to become super monsters and your the only one that can defeat the guild master"

"Even as a messenger you suck" I complained

"Shut up"

"I have to deal with your shit so you have to deal with my shit" being a smartalic

"Seriously!? The legend guild's like your family! Huh Watch out!" He shouted

I see a couple of corrupters "OUT OF MY WAY" I cut them to pieces "anyhow what happened to him in the first place"

"This place is the haunted hallow it knows your weaknesses and master was over age" Bob explained that reminds me this is the haunted hallow full of strong monsters and random illusions and probably from some dead person it probably stacked up from other legends dieing legends and now that the guild master died the monsters are worse and if I die they'll be unstoppable running out from there "Dam that old smuck" I muttered

"Oh yeah anyone you see there is NOT real okay" he mentioned

"Thankfully I'm not a puny martard like y'all I've been there millions of times" I assured

"Thousands" he corrected me

"I've been there at all!" Another smartalic thing to say. Once again this is the most dangerous place only 5 people including me and the guild master went in and out alive and I'm the only one that went there more than one time I've been there.. 'thousands' of times I've used this place as a shortcut before because I have no weaknesses when I made this armor I had that in mind no matter what I'm thinking my armors unbreakable

"Shut up" he insulted

"Say how's that cursed guild doing" I asked

"Thanks to you leaving monsters raided our place and destroyed it" He yelled

"I've heard of monsters eating brains but not having brains" I said

He sighed "we're here I can't follow you though so see ya"

"Coward" I grinned as I jumped down "I can't wait for this!"

* * *

Author's note

Hey sorry about these chapters being shorter than girl's short shorts

But yeah I severely doubt that anyone will look at this

On the next line

Kgamer77 Fameelf and most of all my cat Patches?🐱 Should I make more of this?

Ha unlike other authors I'm able to name half of my readers

Oh also "find out next time on Dragon Balls Z"

I'm just as dissapointed as you guys taun!


	3. The Danger Pickle

People have many questions on how heaven and hell worked maybe since hell is under us maybe we are in heaven or maybe hell's our waiting room to heaven therefore this dangerous world is hell. "You know I agree with that last statement A LOT kinda like A LOT of monsters are vibrating on top of me like bees on a wasp. so yeah hell must be RIGHT HERE the only way this could get worse was- hey what's that smell? I smell gold, bird shit, silver and fire... hey my worse nightmare came true!

* * *

? P.O.V.

this giant armor clad thing started running on our territory it chopped down anything that came close to it. By my observation I can assume that armor nor that sword is normal as it easily killed around 132 monsters and it was unscathed I had to use my natural ability **Castle** to get so many monsters near him by shooting paper at him then switching allies places with the paper  now they're all vibrating to overheat him or at least that's what I told them that's to keep in place for the island to crash down on him

3...

2...

1...

KABOOM! everything around him had exploded too he's definitely dead the house can be his gra- "I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS STARFURY SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT'LL TAKE THREE WEEKS TO SHIT OUT!" that green armored person jumped out while shouting. according to that he sees me that voice enough has shaken my body to the point of not being able to move. also my platform fell down so I'm stuck watching this enraged person run after me with such force that the ground is shaking and cracking I close my eyes hoping he doesn't kill me

* * *

?(2) P.O.V.

Jeez what's all this commotion? all the sudden people are screaming and laughing I slam the door open to see that all of the guys are looking at a giant clairvoyant ball to see Giles on there "what's Gile doing?" krieg turned around passionately yelling "Lucy check it out this green guy's amazing!" I look to see a giant human in green armor running so hard that the ground is cracking under him when he gets to Giles he stomps on the ground knocking Giles up then uppercuting him to the sky he then pulls out the pink sword that was in the floating island sprouted wings while jumping up to where Giles is and... the guys cringe seeing it then Justin commented "he's definitely a man of his words I didn't think he would ACTUALLY shove it up his arse anyh-"

Slam!

I push everyone down going to the ball and yelling "hey green guy! what's your name?" he responded "holy shit dude I didn't know you were intelligent or a girl" he thought Giles was talking " no I'm not giles! now what's your name!?" he looked around saying "green hood" what? that's no better than 'green guy' "your REAL name" he somehow found out where to look and stared straight into my soul "dam lady you really want to know me A LOT how 'bout NO! though if I feel nice enough I'll whisper it to your dying body" the hood didn't show any emotion but I know he's grinning he looks very grim. Justin spoke up "the tsunderes name is Lucy. I'm Justin pleasure to meet you hopefully we can shake hands before we start slaughtering each other" "okay well if you tell me your distance rounded to the tens and direction then I can throw... Giles(how'd he get his name?) right on ya" he said exact distance and direction and green hood was correct he threw Giles on the roof 3 floors above exactly where Justin was standing

* * *

Aster's P.O.V.

Man right when morning starts I feel so free because even though I only have to make sure they don't break the wall there's still a ton of and I'm fighting as I'm fighting all or none. So I'm spending half the night fighting these freakish beings which begs the question HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE GET HERE green hoods able to plow through these things but I'm the only other person able to bear these things even dryad gets hurt by the acid when healing me of it so this stuff isn't just some acid hell none of us know where we are on the map so "what the hell is with this place!" "well maybe it's because we're separated from the world" a girl replied

* * *

Author's note

Hello! I'm pretty sure you noticed the **bolding** and the  underlining well that was the first original thing and also another way you'll see this story is not exactly like the game with natural abilities and super armor (I'll nerf) with it being topped off by new items. reason: Because I thought it'd be cool! it's OK I still have the game in here with multiple points that may screw over the characters

Yes yes I know that the true danger pickle is the deviljho and there are gonna be more monster hunter references and since green hood matched the requirements for the title I thought "why not plus I REALLY wanna see other monster hunter fans outside of monster hunter" so I knew that this is a really good beacon to use

Now prepare for impatient waiting or knowing better to ■○◇r□●■○t●□■ {imma keep dis secret}


End file.
